The Exchange
by infinite vertigo
Summary: In which Shizuo thought that holding Izaya's sisters for ransom would really be enough to get his cell phone back from the information broker. Really, Shizuo, you are quite naïve. Shizaya


**.disclaimer: don't own.**

_**.title: **__the exchange._

_**.pairing:**__ shizuo x izaya._

_**.genre:**__ romance, humor._

_**.word count:**__ 2,348._

_**.summary:**__ in which shizuo thought that holding izaya's sisters for ransom would really be enough to get his cell phone back from the information broker. really, shizuo, you are quite naïve._

**.the exchange.**

"Oi, Shizuo!"

The blonde jerked awake from his nap and nearly fell off his couch in surprise when he heard his name being called the banging on the door. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes wearily and sat up on the couch, looking around. For a moment he considered going back to sleep but the banging on his door continued, confirming his question of whether or not it was his imagination. Swinging his legs over the couch, he stood up and fixed his messed up and slightly crumpled clothes as he opened the door and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Who are… Tom?"

When he saw who it was, his eyes widened in surprise to see him looking annoyed and instantly he patted his pockets for his phone, wondering if he had missed a call. But as he continued searching, his eyes widened as the toothpick he had been chewing on fell out of his mouth as he felt only empty pockets, mind flashing back to earlier that day. "My… phone…"

_"Shizu-chan!" a singsong voice chimed and instantly, Shizuo felt anger flare up and he turned around, the wretched flea smell wafting over as he saw the pale raven head standing by the streetlight and smirking. Instinctively, Shizuo reached out next to him and grabbed the closest thing, in this case, a pole that he easily pulled out of the ground._

_ "I—za—ya-!"_

_ The information broker just smirked as Shizuo's strength easily bent the pole and he just pulled out his blade. "It's time to play today, Shizu-chan. I've got some time so…"_

_ Izaya mocked a shrug and Shizuo only grew enraged at that and he charged at him, pole in his hand. The raven haired male just smirked annoyingly and easily ducked the pole Shizuo swung at him, taking the split second that it took Shizuo to pull back to reach out and slash his shirt, drawing the tiniest of blood._

_ As Shizuo jumped back, Izaya sprung forward, doing a sort of cartwheel and using his feet and momentum to kick the pole so that Shizuo needed a moment to regain control of it. As he landed, Shizuo remembered finding it odd that Izaya was so close to him but he didn't take the opportunity to stab him. Instead he just tapped Shizuo on the cheek lightly and immediately sprinted off, knowing Shizuo would be right on his trail._

_ Annoyed, Shizuo threw the pole away, not even noticing that it landed on the street and nearly caused a multivehicle car crash and he sprinted after Izaya._

_ "I—za—ya-!"_

That must've when the flea took his phone, Shizuo thought with growing horror.

"Yes, your phone, Shizuo!" Tom growled, "Pick it up next time, all right?"

He grumbled something about having to do everything himself and stalked off with his hands in his pockets, heading towards the elevator. Shizuo just froze at the doorway, staring blankly, annoyance and anger welling up inside of him. He clenched his fists and he felt his doorknob being crushed under his strength.

"I—za—!"

_Ring ring…_

As if on cue, Shizuo's landline began ringing and it occurred to him that he never gave that number out to anyone because sometimes he just needed to be alone. His cell phone was enough and the landline was for if he had to call someone; but he didn't want anyone calling him if he turned his cell phone off because that was for a reason.

He didn't acknowledge it, but he knew only one person in all of Ikebukuro who would have the ability to find out his phone number.

"I—"

"—zaya, I know, Shizu-chan, I know," the voice laughed over the phone and it was a miracle Shizuo didn't break it. But his grip tightened and he gritted his teeth as he waited for the other to continue speaking, mentally thinking of all the ways to kill him.

"Anyway, would you like your phone back?"

"I'm going to kill you, you god damn flea!"

"Ah, that's Shizu-chan being nice, hm? Well," he heard Izaya laugh over the phone again and he was about to go over to where Izaya lived right now and strangle him, "tomorrow, ten, the fountain in the park. Don't keep me waiting, Shizu-chan!" he sang and promptly hung up.

Shizuo's neighbor was not very happy with the hole Shizuo created after the phone call.

-x-

"Gonna kill him, gonna kill him, gonna kill him…" Shizuo muttered under his breath as he checked his watch for the umpteenth time. Ten twelve and the flea still wasn't here, the blonde thought angrily, scuffing his shoes against the ground as he put his hands in his pocket, deciding that every minute that passed was another beating Izaya would receive.

He had spent yesterday trying to figure out what to use against Izaya. Knowing him, he wouldn't just give Shizuo his phone back for free, he would want something in return. Money surely wouldn't be it; Izaya had plenty of money and if he wanted more, he had all the information he needed to get however much his tiny, black, nonexistent heart desired.

After consulting both Celty and Shinra, he decided to go with the most basic of all things: family.

He didn't kidnap Mairu and Kururi, exactly. He just told them that he needed to get back at Izaya and just needed to threaten him with something and figured family would be the easiest and possibly only thing that would affect him. The two had been skeptical, saying that just as they didn't quite care for him, he didn't care for them either, but agreed. As of right now they should be in Shizuo's apartment, going through his refrigerator and flipping through his television.

Shizuo had assumed that even if Izaya didn't care for his sisters like most normal people did, he would at least he somewhat annoyed that Shizuo "kidnapped" (that would be the story) them. Or maybe he wouldn't want to deal with his parents badgering him about not looking after his sisters.

It really was the best Shizuo could do. He was used to chasing and trying to kill Izaya, not trying to play with him mentally.

But of course, Shizuo was also prepared to snap the flea's neck if he had to.

And suddenly, he smelled it, the wretched stench that defined Izaya. He crinkled his nose in disgust and his eyes narrowed as he heard Izaya's voice and felt the presence.

"Shizu-chan, I hope you weren't waiting terribly long for me!"

"Izaya," he growled, eying him carefully as the younger male walked up to him with his hands in his pocket and that annoying smirk on his face still. "My cell phone, you little thief."

"Ah, not yet, Shizu-chan," Izaya shrugged playfully before he hopped on the edge of the fountain, holding his arms out as he began walking on it, as if it were a tightrope. It was a habit that Izaya had; he seemed to like walking on places that weren't meant to be walked on, such as roof edges. Shizuo hoped he fell one day, personally. "Aren't you curious how I managed to slip your cell phone away from you?"

"I just want it back," Shizuo answered curtly and kept his eyes on Izaya, in case he was going to try anything. But he wasn't holding his knife in his hands and made no move to grab it.

"You're so boring, Shizu-chan."

Izaya was playing around with him, just as he had expected, and Shizuo didn't appreciate being toyed around with. He clenched his fist inside his pockets and glared at Izaya, biting down on his cigarette. "Izaya," he said slowly, drawling out each syllable but not with as much menace as usual, "Give me back my phone."

"Say, Shizu-chan, isn't the weather nice today?"

"I have your sisters."

At that, Izaya stopped pacing in front of him and looked over nonchalantly, his head tilted. "Eh?"

Shizuo sighed; he had just been too irritated to keep listening to Izaya avoid the conversation and blurted it out, glad that it had caught his attention. Frankly, he didn't want to be here any longer than he had to because spending more time than needed with Izaya made his stomach twist and turn and he wanted to puke. He wasn't sure if Izaya felt the same but if he did, he had an excellent gag reflex.

"Your sisters," he continued, not wanting to keep wasting words on the flea, "I have them. I don't care if you don't actually like them, but they're family. Give me my phone and I'll give them back."

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya frowned worriedly, "Are you into my sisters?"

Shizuo found no reason to even give a response for that stupid question. He just sighed and pushed his glasses further up his nose irritably. "You've got to be at least human enough to care that I've kidnapped your sisters."

"Ah, maybe I would be. I'm not sure," Izaya said lightly, an odd smile on his pale face, "I've never had family on the verge of dying or in harm's way so I wouldn't know how I would react. But you'd never kidnap my sisters so I'm not worried. I hate you, Shizu-chan, but you're kind to everyone except me," he shrugged, still smiling lopsidedly, "Such a shame because I've seen how kind Shizu-chan can be."

"I—"

"—za—ya!" Izaya finished brightly, grinning, "Right?"

Shizuo was _this_ close to just shoving Izaya into the fountain and drowning him.

"Anyway, here's your phone," Izaya pulled it out of his pocket and examined it, "I cleaned it a bit for you, Shizu-chan. You should take better care of your belongings."

The blonde just frowned and narrowed his eyes as he kept watching Izaya, knowing better than to waste his energy by trying to grab the device. Izaya's main strength was his speed and agility; he was really quite stealthy, aided by his small frame and his fast reflexes. As Izaya rubbed the phone against his sleeve again, Shizuo sighed. "What do you want for it, Izaya?"

"Ah, nothing big. Just a small…" Izaya paused and turned to him, his smirk darkening, "…kiss."

"…_What?_" Shizuo echoed dumbly, stepping back and Izaya hopped off the edge of the fountain, the four inch height difference between them reestablished once more. Izaya took a step forward and halved the already small distance between them, simply smirking and not offering any words. Shizuo looked upwards, as if praying to the gods to help him. But he knew Izaya wouldn't let up and so, whatever the reason was, he'd kiss the flea.

He just bought a whole new tube of toothpaste anyway.

He peered around to see if there were many people in the park and scowled; it certainly wasn't as if they wouldn't be seen but he supposed he didn't have much of a choice. Izaya was stubborn and Shizuo didn't particularly feel like chasing him around today; he needed his phone back as soon as possible. Who knew, maybe Tom was calling right now and Shizuo was missing it again.

"Damn flea."

"Shizu-chan, you're such a dog."

Shizuo dropped his cigarette and stomped on it to put it out, sighing heavily. He stepped forward and raised a hand, putting it on Izaya's jaw and cupping his ear. He tried to ignore the nausea in his stomach at the idea of kissing the one person he hated more than anything and anyone as he leaned in, finally closing his eyes just before his lips were pressed to Izaya's. He could feel the shorter male smirking, even chuckling slightly into the kiss.

But what Shizuo was really surprised by was that he didn't want to throw up. It wasn't as if he loved it or liked it or anything, but it felt… nice. It wasn't something that made Shizuo wanted to rinse his mouth out with tons and tons of mouth wash, which surprised him because this was the flea, after all; he hated Izaya more than anything and it would make no sense for him to enjoy kissing him.

Experimentally, he ran a tongue along Izaya's bottom lip and could feel him falter, surprised that Shizuo hadn't pulled back yet. He wasn't used to things not going to how he planned and if Shizuo wasn't surprised at his actions either he would have smirked and found this amusing. But as Izaya's lips parted from his surprise, Shizuo slipped his tongue into the other's mouth and hesitantly rubbed their tongues together. By this point, Izaya had recovered from his surprise and was smirking against Shizuo's lips and kissed back, using his tongue to manipulate Shizuo's, creating a temporary dance before he ended it up wrapping his lips around Shizuo's tongue and sucked lightly.

Shizuo felt his breath hitch for a moment at the foreign feeling and heard a low chuckle from the other, his mind going blank for a moment. But he soon recovered his senses and growled, not wanting the stupid flea to have control of him. He pressed his lips to Izaya's much more forcefully, causing him to stumble backwards slightly, but he grabbed the stupid flea, one hand on his wrist and the other around his waist, pulling him closer.

When the need for air became apparent, he broke the kiss and pulled back, lips parted as they both panted for air. Shizuo scowled lightly and Izaya looked amused, though not as confident as usual.

"Your phone, Shizu-chan," Izaya said quietly after a moment of staring and handed the phone back to him, smirking gently, "I keep my word, even to a dog like you."

And with that, he slipped out of the blonde's grasp and walked away calmly with his hands in his pockets, though he did look a bit brighter than before, walking with more optimism.

Shizuo let out a sigh and looked down at his phone, rubbing his thumb against it to smear what Izaya had cleaned.

"…Damn flea."

**.author's notes: i wanted to write shizaya for so long but i didn't know what to write so… i just wrote a little fluff, haha. i'm sorry if they were severely out of character, it usually takes me a few times to get better at that. but i love shizaya so i'll probably be practicing a lot, hahaha. thank you for reading, reviews are very much appreciated!.**


End file.
